Session 9 Recap
Session 9 Recap: Tapestries, Elven Boes and a Diplomat's Pride. 15 XP ' ' Players Goldie - Ronnie Dandy - Pol Peanut Posey - Ali (Guest player) Arik - Scott NPC’s Benfiold the 5th - Justicar of Kellos, officiator of cleansing Rites. Earl Castigan and Wife- Hosts Tafney Castigan - Young attractive, considering suiters. Baroness Hariet - Local Baron Castigan household Senishal/Headman The Nizam & entourage - ‘Arabic’ Noble and diplomat, interested in the jeweled egg. The Primus and wife- ‘Mediteranian’ Noble and Diplomat, also interested in Egg. Larth, Reven and Elidyr. - 3 suitors and their families. The Session *Goldie (Who had gone-cat in the previous session) went into the staff areas looking for the nanny’s cat. They spoke briefly, but the house-cat was hostile and uncooperative. *We learn that the PC Peanut was hired by the house to safeguard jeweled egg. *When the Jeweled egg was removed from the ballroom Peanut went with it and found it was transported into a private showroom displaying many historical and cultural artifacts. She stays (alone) with the egg to guard it but becomes distracted when she see’s an Elven Longbow exactly matching her shortbow. *She uses a step ladder to reach the bow and take it down to examine it, but a alarm spell goes off. *In the ballroom the two diplomats are getting flustered about the Egg being moved and both think that been given to the other. The Earl treis to stay calm and placate them, but fails. *Dandy considered what she knows of stories from the Tor Albes, and recalls a relivant one. The story tells of a civil war, with one side attempting to rally people behind them with a lost (and possibly magical) artifact. But at the last minute, the artifact is lost in a storm. The leaders who lost the egg are of the same family as the Primus’s wife. -As a result of this he is quite sure that she is motivated by personal pride, and amy be manipulated via that motive. *At Dandy’s suggestion Tivram# discusses the ‘shame of loosing the eg again’ with another noble in earshot of the Primus’s wife. This has the intended effect of causing her to become volatile and stormed off. The Primus is shamed by her reaction, and drops the argument. *Suiters are approaching Tafney, one at a time for brief formal meetings. *Goldie slides into the que and mets with the noble girl. They dodn’t get to talk for long before goldie is guided away by Tafney’s nanny, but Tafney makes it clear they will talk again later. *When the Alarm goes off inside the ‘museum’ guards and the headman rush to intercept it. Dandy follows close behind. *While Peanut is questioned (and ultimately it is decided it was just an honest mistake) Dandy get’s to look about the room and recognises 3 of the displayed items. *A set of Platinum and Amethyst jewels. Belonged to the last Daqan queen. They may be the original decoys made along with the set, or the real set. The real set is considered cursed. *A Ships Meman King figurehead. Well known to have belonged to a legendary explorer/sailor’s (Sinbad or ‘Jason and the argonauts’ type figure) ship. Believed to have been destroyed in a cataclysmic ocean event. *A Tapestry which details the defeat and defection of the Uthuk by by Timmoran’s army. Was originally a tribute from the Defecting orcs given to King Pennacor duering the 1st Darkness. Was long thought lost. *Dandy shows a lot of interest in the pieces, and tries to stay in the room - But the Senishal stresses the room is not ‘part of this event’. *The egg is returned to the room. *Arik asks the Nanny to dance, completely winning her over. While she is distracted Goldie (was it Goldie?) approaches Tafney and palms off the Conch containing the message from her Lover, Darem. *The Earl notices something has been passed between them and move in to investigate. He is Cut off by Dandy, who wants to talk about the Earls collection. The Earl becomes agitated and distrustful of dandy. *Dandy ‘Admits’ that she was here as an agent of the Primus, to try and steal the Egg. The earl does not believe her (although some seeds of doubt are planted), taking offence at thimporioty of accusing someone of the Primus’s status. Dandy is kicked out of the Ball. *Dandy speaks to Solfia (The Nasam’s Aide), and tells her to exploit the Primus’s weakness of Pride. *Benifold gives everyone a 30 minute warning that the final Ritual to close out the Festival of Clensing is about to begin. Many last minute PEnance rites are performed. *The Justicar performs the ritual and blesses## all present. Those blessed are strengthened morally, So they can avoid making the same mistakes again in the following year. *The Ritual reignites the visions Goldie and Arik had already had. Arik now realises that his vision points to a road or a river, and Goldie senses that she has seen the noblewoman's image before in some other context. *Dandy also receives a vision - This vision is of the unique hat she associates with her father, She see’s it at a castle flying a boar flag. She then sees it rolling away down the hill in moonlight, sinking into the ground, which changes perspective and becomes dark water swallowing the hat. *As the ritual is being cast Peanut notices the egg shimmers. She looks around to see if anyone notices ans sees the Primus’s wife gazing at it and clutching something. *She confronts the diplomat (with soem back up from the Baroness) and notices the lady was holding a glowing Dragon Shard. *Inspecting the Egg Peanut notices the Egg has been stolen and a replica has been hastily placed in it’s place. ----------- #Some minor PC actions were taken in the players absence, but we felt they were totally in character. ## All PC’s who performed the penance ritual during the 3 days now have the following buff. ‘Free upgrade of 1 die on a Discipline roll 1/day. Lasts until next Cleansing festival OR until they break an oath or a promise.